I am not his knight, for I am your king
by Rikuto Yamashita
Summary: Yuki finds a troubled Zero one night at the academy. She follows him and notices he has blood stains on his shirt.. Whose blood is it, and how did it get there? ZeroxYuki. Contains some KanamexYuki
1. The Knight

"Zero!"  
>The brown haired girl ran as fast as she could. She had to catch up with the silver haired boy.<br>He looked troubled. She could tell by the way he was walking.

His shoulders were raised and he walked faster than usually, his pace was uneven and he seemed determined to get to the dorms as fast as possible. Like he wanted to get away from something, or someone. Like he was fleeing.  
>"Zero!"<br>She once again tried to get his attention by calling his name, but it was in vain. The boy did not feel like speaking, and when this boy didn't feel like speaking he would not speak.

The short girl with the chocolate brown eyes had nearly caught up with the tall boy.  
>"Zero! I know you can hear me!" she yelled as she grabbed his sleeve.<br>Zero quickly turned around and pulled his arm out of her grip.  
>"What do you want?" he snarled.<br>Yuki took a step back and anxiously looked at the surroundings. "I-I.. Y-you seem troubled.." She scratched the back of her head with her right hand and smiled. "S-Sorry."

The boy shook his head. "I'm okay."  
>He turned away from her and leaned against the baluster railing of the stone bridge they were standing on. Yuki could tell something was off. He wasn't "okay", something really was troubling him. She lowered her hand and frowned. "Are you su-"<br>She didn't finish her sentence cause of a discovery she had just made. On the silver haired vampire's white shirt underneath the black jacket, there was blood. Not much, only some stains.  
>"T-There's blood on y-your.." She pointed at her own collar of her shirt to show him where the blood was. The girl was very uncertain whether it was his own blood or someone else's. If it wasn't his, whose could it possibly be?<p>

He looked down at the blood stains. He muttered something and wrinkled his nose in disgust, licked his thumb and tried to rub it off but ended up smearing it out. This gesture made her certain that it was not his own blood.

"Zero, what happened?"

Yuki took a step towards him so that she ended up standing beside him. She too leaned against the baluster railing, but leaned forwards to try to see the expression on his face.  
>He looked away and stopped trying to clean the blood of his shirt as he mumbled "nothing."<br>She sighed. "It's not nothing." He turned his head towards hers and glared at her.  
>"Why do you always have to pry into everything?"<p>

The boy with the lilac eyes straightened his back and started walking away from her again.  
>"Did you get into a fight with the Night class again?"<br>Zero stopped for a second, sighed and looked at her over his shoulder. "I guess you could say that."  
>He once again turned away from her and soon he disappeared into the forest on the other side of the bridge, leaving Yuki alone in the cold October night.<p>

The following day the small prefect met up with the silver haired boy outside the boy's dorms. She had been waiting there for about an hour or so, not knowing when he'd get out of bed.  
>Yuki wanted to ask him about last night. She was curious about the blood on his collar and his bad temper. Not like he didn't have a bad temper normally, but last night he had been as cold as a stone.<br>"Good morning Zero!" She foolishly smiled at him and tugged his sleeve.  
>"Good morning" he muttered and started walking towards the school building with the little prefect still holding gently holding his sleeve.<p> 


	2. Before Class Activities

Zero glanced at the brown haired girl over his shoulder. Why wouldn't she let go of his sleeve?  
>He pulled his arm to himself so she didn't have any choice but to let go, and stuck his hands in his pockets. Soon they were joined by other students of the day class whom were also heading towards the school building. The other students chattered with each other, but payed little to no attention to the two prefects.<p>

The girls were talking about the handsome boys of the night class, and the boys glared at them, wondering what was so good about the night class. Zero agreed with the other boys; he could not understand what was so fantastic about the night class. He agreed with them for different reasons, but that did not change anything. He loathed them.  
>Especially the dorm head. <p>

Yuki frowned as Zero pulled his arm away from her grip. The silver haired boy seemed extremely absent, and looked down at the ground as he made his way to the school building.  
>The small prefect sighed and quietly walked a few meters behind Zero. She wanted to say something, she just couldn't figure out what.<br>"Uhm.. Did you sleep well?" she said and a smile spread on her lips.  
>No reply. She looked at the ground. "<em>I guess he doesn't want to talk<em>" she thought to herself.

Soon the two prefects had reached the school and quietly walked through the big wooden doors. There were already students in the hallways, waiting for class to start.  
>Zero made his way through the hallway and walked into the empty classroom with Yuki following him close behind. He sat down at his seat in the back of the class and Yuki sat down at hers in front of him.<p>

The silver haired vampire looked out through the window on his left, and the girl sitting in front of him glanced at the clock placed over the blackboard. There was still another 30 minutes until class started. She turned around in her seat and looked at Zero. He still looked troubled. Even more troubled than he had done last night.

Her thin eyebrows curved into a frown. "_Maybe he wants blood_?"  
>It had been almost a week since she had given him any. She looked down at the floor for a second, and then started unbuttoning the first button of her shirt. The vampire sitting behind her didn't pay any attention to her at all, and just kept staring out the window.<br>Yuki stood up and walked over to Zero. She sat down beside him without uttering a word and placed her hand above his knee. Not until now he noticed that she had moved from her place in front of him, and turned to look at her. "Hm?" 

With her right hand she slowly moved her brown hair, leaving her neck visible to the vampire boy.  
>"Do you want blood?" She looked him straight in the eyes, and noticed his eyes quickly looked away. He didn't reply and only kept looking the other way. "C'mon Zero.. It's okay" she said as she moved closer with a smile on her lips. The vampire kept avoiding eye contact for another couple of seconds, but finally gave in to his hunger and leaned towards her.<p>

Zero's breathing was uneven as he leaned in. He pulled her closer with his left around around her waist. Yuki felt his tongue dance across her neck and she shivered. He could feel her getting a little tense while he let his fangs sink in, but soon she relaxed.  
>He felt her breath on his own neck, and he could feel how she slowly let her arms around him and how she grabbed the back of his jacket. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the vampire sucking her blood. A few months ago, the sound scared her more than anything, but now she was used to it. She could feel Zero's breaths on her neck as he took short breaks from the drinking to breathe, and she felt his tongue licking the blood that came flowing out of the wounds on her neck.<p>

He kept drinking for quite a while. He knew he should stop, but the taste, the smell, everything about her blood was just so soothing to him. While drinking her blood he felt calm, and only focused on the present. Not the past, not the future. This was the only time he could hold her in his arms the way he wanted to, with her fragile frame pressed against his.  
>"Z-Zero.. That's e-enough.."<p>

Yuki gently started pushing him away, and he slowly licked her neck one last time to remove the last blood droplets before pulling away. He let go of his grip around her waist, and quickly turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. With the back of his right hand he wiped away the small amount of blood that was smeared around and over his lips, and let his silvery bangs cover his sad eyes.

Yuki fixed her clothing and pulled out a small band aid from her left pocket. She stuck the band aid on and tried to cover it up as much as she could with her hair. She smiled at the boy sitting beside her and gently punched his shoulder. "Feeling better?" Zero didn't reply. He didn't even nod or shake his head, he just sat there. She sighed and stood up, shook her head and walked over to her own seat again. She quickly glanced at the clock. Still 15 minutes left until class was starting.  
>She decided she'd take a quick nap and placed her head on the desk. Soon she was fast asleep.<p> 


	3. The King

**Note from the author:** I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story in a while, but school has been taking up all of my free time. -.-' I've had 2 essays to write and lots of homework, so I'm sorry. Also, I want to apologize for that this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

And up until now, I apologize for any misspellings or wrong grammar. English is not my native language, but I'm trying my best. I also just wanted to say that I've been working on a little more non-serious ZeroxYuki fanfiction too, that will probably be up any day (:

* * *

><p>She didn't know where he was. She had been looking everywhere for him, yet he was nowhere to be found. The little brown haired prefect ran through the corridors of the empty school building.<br>She was certain he had not yet left for the dorms, since he was supposed to patrol the north part of the school grounds. A quiet sigh echoed through the empty corridor from the prefects mouth, and she decided to go back to her own patrolling area.

It was unusually cold outside, even for being an October night. She shivered and started rubbing her upper arms to gain some warmth. She shook her head and started walking on the path leading to the night class's dorms, and though to herself that it would be for the best that she checked if none of the night class students were skipping class. If she was to guess who she'd find skipping, she would've guessed it would be Aidō, skipping class simply cause of his laziness.

What the young prefect found was not what she was expecting. When she had crossed the bridge and had reach the Night Dorms, she heard voices coming. She couldn't tell whose voice it was, but she got curious. She knew she shouldn't butt into other people's business, but right now she just couldn't leave it alone. "_Besides, it could be girls from the day class who sneaked out.._" she mumbled to herself, mostly to keep away the feelings of guilt that came from butting into people's business. She slowly walked around the corner of the building, and what she found was not what she was expecting.

Behind the corner, there were two vampires. One with hair like silver and lilac eyes, and one with dark, curly hair and brown eyes with a red tint. The silver-haired vampire's right hand was tightly wrapped around the other vampire's neck, pushing him up against the wall while the red-eyed vampire had his own hand wrapped around the silver-haired vampire's neck, digging his nails into his skin.

Yuki stepped back behind the corner, and was hoping they hadn't seen her. "_Kaname-senpai.. Zero.. are fighting.. why?_" Tears started to fill her chocolate brown eyes. She knew they disliked each other, but this much? She just couldn't believe it. She shook her head and tried her hardest to not cry, afraid they'd hear her if she did. She was scared, and shocked by the sight. For a moment she thought she had seen blood running down Kaname's hand.. "_Is he hurting Zero?_"

"Leave her alone." Kaname's voice was filled with anger, and he dug his nails deeper into Zero's neck, causing the bleeding to worsen.  
>Zero wrinkled his nose as he felt Kanames nails sinking into his neck, and tightened his grip around his throat. "You don't have anything to do with this."<p>

"You're supposed to protect her, not hurt her. You're supposed to be her shield. But you're only hurting her. You're only the knight in this game of chess, _and I am the king._"

That was all he could take. He couldn't take any more of this crap from this stupid vampire. Zero raised his left hand, and lowered his right to grab the collar of Kaname's shirt, and hit him.  
>He hit him. With all his power, he hit the man he loathed in the face.<p>

Kaname was in shock. Someone dared to hit him. Someone as Kiryuu Zero, dared to hit him. Someone who should fear him, respect him and listen to him. Like all the other vampires.  
>No one had ever dared to hit him before.<br>He felt the taste of blood in his mouth, his own blood. He spitted it out on the ground, and his eyes turned red. "You've made me angry, Kiryuu.. _very angry._"  
>He straightened his back, and at the same moment the wind started blowing harder. It even felt as if the night got darker, and the moon hid behind the clouds. Kaname put his hand around Zero's throat and threw him at the wall. "<em>How dare you<em>.."

Zero could see a small streak of blood running down from Kaname's lips. He grinned and gritted his teeth. "You _deserved _it."

It all became clear to Yuki now, where the blood the other night had come from. It was Kaname-senpais blood. Zero and Kaname had been fighting. She covered her mouth to not let out a gasp, and tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe it. _She didn't want to believe it._


End file.
